


【慶廷】Fan service

by yu_jie



Category: History3圈套
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yu_jie/pseuds/yu_jie
Relationships: 慶廷
Kudos: 6





	【慶廷】Fan service

結束了將近快一個月電影拍攝的卞慶華，在導演喊出殺青後，禮貌的跟劇組的工作人員道謝，再跟導演寒暄幾句，又聽完林世豪交代之後的宣傳行程後，迫不及待地發動車子，往自己租的那套小公寓駛去，只為了能趕快見到心心念念的寫手小寶貝。

到達目的地的卞慶華將車停到停車場，掏出鑰匙小心翼翼的把門打開，這個時間點小孩應該睡了，他沒有提前告訴陳廷軒他今天會回家，他想給陳廷軒一個驚喜，將身上的包包放在沙發上，躡手躡腳的走向臥室，正想推開門卻盯到裡面傳來一絲不尋常的聲音，輕輕的推開門，便看到陳廷軒身上套著卞慶華的襯衫，小手握著自己的性器上下套弄，小臉因快感而變的潮紅，小嘴微張，甜膩的呻吟從嘴裡洩出，身邊還擺著一本書，卞慶華看到這樣畫面只覺渾身燥熱，  
“軒軒?”  
“啊…卞..卞卞你回來了啊…”陳廷軒像做錯事的小孩睜著一雙無辜的大眼，拉過旁邊的被子遮住自己的下半身，順手將放在身旁的書合上  
“我都看到了，還遮甚麼遮”卞慶華爬上床，一把將陳廷軒身上的被子掀開，握著那人的腳踝往自己的方向帶，將人箍在自己的懷裡，長手一伸將那本書拿過來，  
“你看著我的寫真自慰?”卞慶華一臉不可思議的樣子看著陳廷軒，難怪他覺得這本書挺眼熟的，不看還好，一看才發現是自己的寫真，自家這個小寶貝是自己的粉絲兼寫手，當初是他利用「粉絲福利」才成功將小孩騙到手。

其實在好幾次的見面會上，卞慶華對陳廷軒的印象就特別深刻，是少見的男飯就算了還長的特別可愛，別人都送一堆娃娃或者卡片甚麼的，就他最特別，送了一本書給卞慶華，之後卞慶華常常在粉絲艾特他的限時裡看到有人在寫以自己作為第一人稱視角的cp文，還是18禁的那種，在好奇心的驅使下便點進去那人的帳號介面，往下滑到最底便看到一張照片，是個男孩的側臉，卞慶華只覺得眼熟，後來想到見面會上看到的那個男飯，於是他公器私用，假借抽獎名義約小粉絲出來，然後各種拐騙，最後兩人順理成章的在一起，過著甜滋滋的生活。

被發現的感覺真的很羞恥，陳廷軒用手擋住自己的臉不去看卞慶華那戲謔的表情，卞慶華笑了一下將書放下，握住陳廷軒的手往兩邊移開，壓在陳廷軒的兩側  
“本人就在這裡了，還要寫真幹嘛?全裸你不都看過了嗎?”說完便輕啄了一下小孩的紅唇  
“你都多久沒回來了啊…我也是會想你的嘛…”  
“可以打給我啊小傻瓜”  
“我怕你忙啊…我才不要打擾你工作咧”  
“以後想我就打給我，只要是你的電話我絕對會接”  
“那…可以繼續嗎?”陳廷軒抬起小腿蹭了蹭卞慶華的腰，下半身還不安分的磨蹭著卞慶華的胯部，性暗示非常明顯，卞慶華二話不說，低頭吻住讓他朝思暮想的唇，陳廷軒雙手環上他的脖子，努力回應著他的吻，卞慶華伸出舌頭描繪著他的唇形，含著他的下唇吸允，舌尖撬開牙關在口腔裡攻城掠地，每個角落都沾染上自己的氣息，勾著陳廷軒的舌頭與之共舞，兩人吻的難捨難分，直到喘不過氣才願意放開對方，分開時還牽出一條銀絲，來不及吞下的津液順著嘴角流出，卞慶華順著水痕往下親，在白皙的脖子上留下專屬於自己的印記，不一會兒，脖子上滿是或大或小的吻痕，紅一塊紫一塊彷彿在宣誓著陳廷軒是自己的所有物，將襯衫的扣子解開，露出那人白花花的胸膛跟精緻的鎖骨，含住一邊的乳粒啃咬著，伸出舌尖順著紋路打轉，另一邊也沒被冷落，帶著薄繭的手指輕捻著紅果，用指腹搓揉著，時不時用手指搔刮著乳尖，快感像浪潮般席捲而來，另一隻手也沒閒著，順著腰線往下伸，握住陳廷軒的性器開始富有技巧的套弄，過沒多久陳廷軒便交代在卞慶華的手裡，卞慶華直起身子，將手上的白濁舔了乾淨，拉開床邊矮櫃的抽屜，從裡面拿出潤滑劑，快速的將自己身上的衣服脫掉後，擠了一坨潤滑劑在手上，手指在陳廷軒的後穴周圍按壓幾下後便捅入一指，隨後便加入第二第三根手指，使壞的曲起手指，指尖搔刮著內壁，模仿著性交的動作，感覺差不多之後便抽出手指，換上自己的性器，龜頭在穴口蹭了蹭便慢慢的挺了進去

“軒…太緊了放鬆點”卞慶華俯下身親吻著陳廷軒，試圖讓他放鬆，陳廷軒雙手攀在他的肩膀上，感受到陳廷軒的放鬆後便一挺而入，性器被緊緻的小穴包覆的感覺讓卞慶華差點棄械投降，他等陳廷軒適應後便慢慢的挺動腰身，緩緩的抽插著，陳廷軒不滿足於現在這種速度，蹭了蹭卞慶華的腰示意他可以快一點，但那人裝作不知道他的意思，還是慢慢的動作著  
“卞…卞卞…快…嗯…快一點”  
“求我啊寶貝”說完又放慢了速度，整根抽出又慢慢進入，勾的陳廷軒實在忍受不了這種折磨，牙一咬心一橫，軟軟的喊了句老公  
“老公~動快一點嘛~你是不是不行了”說完還故意收縮一下自己的後穴，卞慶華一個用力將陳廷軒拉起來，讓他坐在自己身上，姿勢的關係讓性器埋的更深，卞慶華扣著陳廷軒的腰，由下往上快速抽插著，一下比一下大力，陳廷軒緊緊抱著卞慶華，黏膩的呻吟從嘴裡洩出  
“嗯啊…老公…嗯…慢點…”  
“哈啊…太深了…嗚…”陳廷軒的呻吟跟著速度起起伏伏，甜膩的呻吟和低喘還有肉體的拍打聲在偌大的臥室裡迴響著，兩人沉浸在性愛的快感裡，忽然頂到一個地方讓陳廷軒的叫聲又更加黏膩，卞慶華調整好姿勢，每一下都往那塊軟肉進攻，酥麻感從尾椎骨一路傳送到大腦，陳廷軒仰起頭放肆地叫著，卞慶華歪頭一口咬上陳廷軒的喉結，啾的一聲留下紅痕，卞慶華將人放倒在床上，性器整根沒入再整根抽出，忽然陳廷軒驚叫一聲，迎來第二次高潮，白濁射在卞慶華的小腹上，還有一些沾染在他的腹肌上，因高潮餘韻而收縮著後穴，卞慶華抱著陳廷軒用力的抽插數十下後也全數交代在陳廷軒的後穴裡，正想抽出性器時卻被陳廷軒一個用力的翻身，陳廷軒坐在卞慶華身上，雙手撐在那人的腹肌上，由上往下俯視著卞慶華  
“一次哪夠啊，你多久沒回來了”  
“那你想要幾次呢?”陳廷軒俯下身一口咬住卞慶華的耳垂，隨後在他耳邊低語  
“不知道欸…把你榨乾好不好?”


End file.
